


Izaya's Tears

by Hatchico



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: This was my very first Shizaya story which I'll be taking from my old account and putting here. It is a classic Izaya getting kidnapped story which I'm sure many of you just love.





	1. He's such a coward he can laugh

'Such a beautiful day for all my humans to be out and about enjoying their day' a black-haired informant with a fur-trimmed jacket thought to himself with a devious smirk plastered on to his face. 

"Oh how I love humans so much!" he yelled startling a few passerby's 

'This is why humans should love me too' and with that, he slipped into an alleyway to watch his humans from the sidelines.

 

A few hours later 

"Ah such a long day," the informant said with a yawn 

"No Shizu-chan, not many gangs and no sign of entertainment anywhere, oh how disappointing.'' 

As he was deep in thought he didn't quite notice a gang approaching until one of them shouted, "Hey isn't that the info broker from Shinjuku?" 

"Yeah Izaya Orihara is his name." another one said. 

Izaya gave them his infamous smile and asked, "How may I help you, fine gentlemen, today?" then he casually put his hands in his pockets, gently holding his flick blade just in case they wanted to try something which indeed he was right.

"We want you to come with us." The leader smirked bringing down a metal bat towards Izaya who easily dodged it and cut the man's face.

"YOU BASTARD!" the man yelled, "Do you even know who I am?!"

"I know you're a man who cheated on his wife and blew all your cash on hookers when she kicked you out and now you're a leader of a Yakuza rip off gang stealing guns and money from higher-ups" Izaya stated casually.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because I am Izaya Orihara of course."

The man then laughed, "So you think we're just some pathetic low life gang then huh?"

"Pretty much"

"Well then boys lets show this informant how ''pathetic'' we are then"

They then all slowly approached Izaya before one tried to punch him making Izaya sidestep into another person who tried to grab him but he slipped from his grasp only to get hit in the back of the head making him fall and gasp for air as his forehead started bleeding. Then a man tried to pick him up but Izaya quickly grabbed his knife that fell and stabbed the man's arm.

"You bitch!" the man yelled and slammed the informants head into the concrete

"Get the chloroform!" the leader yelled.

Soon after he said that the man who got stabbed ripped Izaya's flick blade out and handed it over to his leader then shoved a cloth over Izaya's face as the said man struggled but soon everything went Black...

 

2:30 a.m

 

Izaya woke up in a daze 'where am I? and why is it so cold?'

"Ah it seems our guest has finally woken up"

Izaya looked around but saw only darkness, he tried to move but it seemed that he was tied to something metal like, perhaps a chair?

"Who's there?" he asked, it was hard to breathe and his mouth tasted like bile

"Well you see" he saw the men from earlier approach, "We brought you here to have a little fun" the leader stated calmly.

"Fun? Well if you wanted to beat me up then get it over with I have things to do you know."

"Now, now we wanted a different kind of fun"

"Yeah we heard that you're a virgin. Is that true?" asked another.

Izaya visibly tensed "That's classified information"

"I'll take that as a yes then" the leader smirked

"Hey, mister informant do you know you're naked right now?"

"W-what"

A bright light surrounded them and soon the whole place was lit up and Izaya's eyes widened as he saw not only his captors but thirty other people. The leader then untied him and pinned him to the ground "Let's show everyone a good time eh mister informant"

Four more people approached with their cocks out "Now make sure to please us or we'll just have to fuck your corpse" 

Izaya bit his lip, for once in his life he was actually scared

'Ha! Me, the great information broker scared? how pathetic' and with that, he sucked on the cock with his eyes shut tight to hide his tears 

"Ah such a good little whore." one complemented as the other two were moaning lightly as they made Izaya jack them off.

~

Cum everywhere on me...is it over yet?

Oh how he was so wrong as he was recovering his breath he felt a cock press against his hole and he immediately panicked 

"Help somebody help me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs but a dick was soon shoved in his mouth again.

"You're such a coward," the leader said with a psychotic grin on his face then shoved his cock into Izaya's tight hole

"mph!" his eyes widen as tears now freely streamed down his face

"And cowards like you should be punished" 

With that, he felt another cock press against his entrance. 

Izaya stopped sucking on the cock to beg "P-please don't I'll do anything just stop it hurts too much"

But the cock was shoved into him anyway and he screeched as his hole was ripped apart and he felt warm blood run down his thighs."ah ah mmm stoooo-aaahh p-please" his screams mixed in with the moans of his torturers as they pounded into him relentlessly until soon they came inside him then more of the people came to enjoy Izaya's "slutty hole" which they called it.

"Oh please stop" Izaya begged and moaned

"You're such a coward" everyone kept saying as they pounded into him, violated him, Broke him...

and as those four words echoed through his head

He laughed


	2. The decent into madness

How long has it been? Day's? Month's? YEARS? when will my torture end?...

Oh, they're back with food and water to keep me alive...I'm just a toy in their eyes.No longer the puppet master pulling the strings...Now I'm the puppet.

I've been counting you know. I've been here for 3 months and 2 weeks...I hear voices now, haunting my dreams and making me question my reality.

I've been going mad the first day I've been captured, violated, and...Broken? am I really broken? I feel numb does that count?

I feel hands on me again but I'm used to it by now. Just moan like a good little 'slut' and it'll be over quicker.

I suck like a good little 'whore' and welcome the cock inside me with intense warmth. I put on a show and sometimes they record it saying I've been extra good today and they'll give me a break, which I no longer care for, it really doesn't make a difference now.

They've cum inside me and made me swallow all their cum which I replied like the 'slut' I now am "Thank you, masters, for showing me your love, I promise to be good as long as I can have your cocks inside me." I nearly cried as I said that and they patted my head giving me a towel to clean off

As soon as they left I cried and laughed pathetically. I wonder if anyone is wondering where I am? Probably not, they're probably having a celebration for finally getting rid of the annoying 'tick' who caused everyone misery. Ha, I bet Shizu-chan is the one who's happiest. I yawned then smiled a little drifting off to sleep where my reality is my past before all this happened...I slept peacefully that night...

 

~

'Damn it where the hell is that flea?! I know he's plotting something but he was never gone this long.'

A voice in his head then said "Perhaps he got bored of everything and left"

"Ha yeah right if he left he would have left with this city in a big war."

"Or perhaps he was....kidnapped?"

"No, he's too cunning for that, sly little bastard." 

but now Shizuo couldn't help but be a little worried 'Yakuza dealings gone wrong? Too many people with no escape? Caught off guard?.....Killed?'

He shook those thoughts off and lit a cigarette 

'Maybe I'll ask Shinra' and with that in mind and nothing else to do he did just that.

~

 

"Oh, Celty my darling how was work today?" A young underground doctor asked his headless lover.

[It went fine but I'm not making as much as I used to so I had to do some extra jobs] she showed him her PDA so he can see the message.

"Ah, still no sign of Izaya?" 

[No and I'm a little worried, it's not like him to just disappear without some reason]

"Aww, Celty I hope you don't have feelings for Izaya, that would shatter my heart dearly."

She jabbed him in the stomach [Don't say stuff like that idiot! >.<]

"I'm only kidding my dear I'm worried too, he is one of my only friends you know, even if he doesn't like to admit it"

[Sorry it's just I have a bad feeling about this]

He noticed how tense she was getting so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze

"It's alright Celty I'm sure he's probably busy with his job or messing with peoples lives"

Celty rested her neck on his shoulder since she didn't have a head just enjoying the comforting silence until KNOCK KNOCK!

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" he went to answer it as Celty put her helmet back on.

"Oh, Shizuo what brings you here?" Shinra asked surprised at seeing him not hurt

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, o-of course" he stepped aside then closed and locked the door when Shizuo was in.

[Hey Shizuo. What are you doing here so late?] The dullahan asked curiously.

"I came here to ask you guys something."

"Oh what is it?"

"Well not that I care or anything but um do you know where the flea's been for these past 3 months?"

"Oh, you're wondering too?"

[Well I haven't seen him which is strange don't you think? I mean he loves Ikebukuro and causing wars against gangs]

"Oh, so you guys don't know then huh?" Shizuo sighed in disappointment but now was worried more than ever

'Damn it flea you better be alright' He thought

"Um thanks for your time" he dashed out to look for Izaya.

"That was strange..."  
[Not really]

"What do you mean?" 

[I suspected that Shizuo cares about Izaya...at least a little bit] 

"Wow Celty you are quite observant" she blushed in her own little way at the comment 

[W-well I'm going to bed now, goodnight] 

"Goodnight love!"

 

Back to Izaya

 

"AH!! H-harder mmm so good I love all your cocks so much!!"

He had three dicks inside him which in reality he thought was hell but he moaned to make it end quickly and soon enough he was filled to the brim with cum making his stomach churn as he almost vomited. Then they left to go about their day normally as Izaya touched his now bandaged eye.

Oh, you're wondering what happened well let me tell you this...I've learned that you should NEVER try to escape EVER you know why? Because they're monsters!! Ha, and I used to think Shizu-chan was a monster but oh how I was wrong.

Ah yes my eye well you see I don't have a left eye anymore...nope they cut it out so they can have another hole to fuck which was just to see how good it'd be which they said was gross then they quickly bandaged it so they didn't have to look at it any longer...But you know what? I'm gonna try to escape again I mean what do I have to lose? 

Izaya laughs hysterically.

"Nothing"

Now and with that goal set in mind, he gets up and searches for an exit...


	3. My hero?

The informant slowly limped around in the dark looking for any sign of light.

'Damn it I gotta hurry, who knows when they'll be back' he kept limping until he saw a crack of light a few feet away 

'A door, yes!' he slowly opened it up to reveal a simple looking room that had a worn-out couch, a small wooden chair, a glass table, and a dusty old TV. 

He looked around the room seeing an almost full ashtray, a few bullets on the floor, and his flick blade?

He slowly picked it up feeling a little comfort in seeing something familiar. Then he looked over at the wooden chair and blinked a couple of times 'My clothes too?' 

He then started putting them on as quickly and quietly as he can then sighed in relief until he heard voices.

'Hands all over me...'

He shook his head before his thoughts got any darker then ran out of the room through another door. 

'shit shit shit shit I gotta get out of here quick, who knows what kind of punishments they'll have for me this time' he shivered and ran faster through the maze-like hallway. 

"He's gone!" he heard someone shout nearby

"Don't worry I can tell he's nearby can't you hear the echo of his feet?" the leader said calmly

'Shit when the hell was he so clever? Well you can't judge a book by its cover'

The informant saw a window of escape as he came across a hidden hole that would lead him to freedom

'I can finally escape this prison' 

He quickly scrambled to the ground and crawled as fast as he could through the hole wiggling like crazy until he was finally through. 

'I'm not free yet' 

He ran as fast as he could go somewhere where there was a lot of people but of course they would chase him 

'Heh it's kinda like my old chases with Shizu-chan but I'm out-numbered and I have no idea what they'll do to me if they catch me'

"Get that bitch!" the leader yelled and a few gunshots were heard forcing Izaya to run in zigzags so he won't get shot.

"Shit! I'm dead!" The information broker said aloud as he ran into a dead end but luck was finally on his side as another gang approached the gang that was chasing him.

"Hey what are you doing on our turf punks!" someone from the other gang yelled and then before you could even blink an all-out gang war was happening 

Blood was shed everywhere. 

Now, normally Izaya would have stayed to watch since this was quite entertaining but he was too scared to bother as he ran through the people trying to escape but someone from the other gang took a swing and knocked him to the ground. 

He then heard a familiar voice yell "Hey get the hell away from him!" 

The one gang then quickly forced the other gang to take their fight somewhere else as the man slowly approached Izaya 

"Shit Izaya what happened to you?!" the man picked Izaya up and gave him a small smile

"Don't worry Izaya I'll help you out just stay with me"

Before Izaya passed out he saw brown eyes...

 

Izaya felt something warm and slightly wet on his forehead 

'Where am I?' he slowly opened his eyes to see those same brown eyes hovering over him

"Oh thank gosh you're alright," the other man said with relief washing over his features 

"Who are you?" 

"Izaya you don't remember me?" he shook his head making the man's features turn into a determined one 

"I know what will help you remember" 

And to Izaya's surprised the man softly kissed him on the lips for a few seconds

"Remember now?" 

"Chickage?"

"Yup! Chikage Rokujo, glad you didn't forget me" he smiled. 

"Didn't we break up?" 

"Yeah, but hey what else was I supposed to do?" 

"Maybe NOT kiss me and tell me your name first"

He blushed rubbing the back of his head with a toothy grin on his face "But I like kissing you" 

Izaya blushed at that and sat up wincing a little.

"Careful I just finished bandaging you ten minutes ago." 

He hugged Chickage "Thank you" 

"N-no problem" they pulled away

"Now Izaya I have a serious question, what happened to you?!" 

"I um it's a long story" he was shaking a little 

"Shit Izaya I shouldn't have asked so suddenly I'm sorry" 

"It's fine I'll tell you and don't apologize I don't want or need your pity," he said determined to not break down in front of his childhood friend and high school boyfriend he so then told Chickage everything.

"So that's where you've been all this time"

He looked angry then pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts until he found the one contacted Gang then he wrote [Show no mercy] and hit send.

Chickage looked back at Izaya and hugged him "You gonna be alright buddy?" 

He noticed Izaya was trying to hold back his tears "I-I don't know anymore..." 

"Izaya it's okay to cry sometimes" and with that Izaya let out all his tears in front of someone for the first time in years.

 

Dollars website

News wall: Anon posted a video link ----------> (A video of the gang war)

Anon: It seems that everyone was wondering where the information broker Izaya Orihara is and so here you go everyone. This was near Ikebukuro's west gate so if anyone has been searching for him here he is even though I don't know where he is now but I hope this helped. bye bye~

 

Celty was staring at her PDA shocked 'What happened to him?!'

 

Kida and his girlfriend Saki looked a little shocked "It seems the past caught up with him don't you think?" Saki said calmly "Y-yeah"

 

Mikado stared at his computer screen with a shocked expression "What happened to his eye?!"

 

Shizuo's phone kept dinging which was pissing him off so when he finally opened his phone and clicked on the video link without reading, his cigarette then fell out of his mouth as he saw Izaya running away from a gang bloodied and bruised, then get hit with a bat as he tried to run away. All that was running through his mind was 'Kill kill kill kill kill kill KILL the ones who hurt HIS Izaya'

Wait, his?


	4. Am I really fine?

It's been a week since Chickage found me and fixed me up to the best of his abilities and now I'm finally healed...physically that is, mentally I'm not sure but that's not gonna stop me from getting my life back in order. Like I said before people are either charming or tedious and besides it's over now they can't harm me anymore.

"Hahahaha" the informant laughed to himself

"What's so funny?" the other man asked

"It's funny really how low humans could be when they're out for revenge, It just shows how dark humanity could be." he laughed some more and touched his bandaged eye 

"This is why I love humans so much! All their different emotions and reactions to things and oh how they can just be so iniquitous on the inside but on the outside they seem like saints haha haha" 

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" 

"No worries Chickage I'll be fine" And with that, the informant put his jacket on and made his way to his apartment in Shinjuku.

 

-Izaya's apartment-

 

"Namie I'm home~!" Izaya yelled in a singsong voice trying to act like he usually did and to his surprise, he got a reply 

"Oh great so you're still alive, well good cause you have a lot of work to catch up on," a woman with a green turtleneck said entering the room with a few files in her hands.

But when she looked up she stopped in her tracks stunned at what she saw but quickly regained her composure 

"What happened to you?" 

He walked over to his desk getting to work and said in a calm voice "Oh just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time it's nothing to worry about." 

He looked over at her and smirked "Though it's nice to know you care Naime-chan~"

She slammed the files on the desk glaring at him "The only person I care about is Seiji!" 

"Ah yes, your brother complex how is he by the way?" 

"He's fine" 

"Ah and his girlfriend?" 

Her glare intensified 

"Just get to work so we can finish it quickly and I can go home" 

"Aww, Naime's so mean" he fake pouted and they both went to work occasionally having small talk about news around Ikebukuro and the Dollars.

 

-A few hours later-

 

Naime gathered up all her things and left with a small "Don't forget to send me my check for these past 3 months, bye" 

As soon as she left Izaya dropped his mask and sighed "I wonder how long I can keep up this act" 

He went to make himself some green tea to calm his nerves 'The dreams haunt me every night now I just want it to end' 

He went on his phone and transferred money to Naime's account then sent her a quick text 

[Don't come back to work until further notice] 

He then sat down at the kitchen table and drank his tea slowly. 'I should just stop thinking about it, it's over now so I should just forget it.' he yawned 

"Guess I should go to bed and worry about it in the morning...

 

Izaya's Dream

 

Hands all over me make it stop! "whore" "bitch" "slut" "coward" "cum bucket" "human toilet" it hurts so much....NO! please don't enter it's too much...

I hear laughing and all I feel is pain. make it stop! make it stop! somebody help me, please! Anybody! please help me!............... Shizu-chan!

 

End of dream

 

Izaya woke with a start panting heavily 

"Damn it I can't take it anymore!"

He quickly got out of bed and put on his jacket and made his way to Ikebukuro out of instinct. When he arrived he started to walk around aimlessly 

'where am I going what am I even doing?' 

But he kept walking, it was like he had no control over his body anymore. He looked over at a clock and it read 3:24 a.m 

"Hahaha, I guess I won't be getting any sleep." 

He soon found himself standing in front of the sunshine building and on impulse he went inside and made his way to the top of the building.

 

He stared down at all the lights below him as he was now standing on the edge of the building 

"All I have to do is lean forward and I'll disappear from existence and won't have to deal with this pain anymore..." 

He breathed in shakily

"But I'm stronger than that...or so I thought"

The word coward kept repeating itself in his mind

"ha, I guess I really am a coward..."

he closed his eye and leaned forward 

 

"Goodbye..."


	5. I'm gonna kill em dead

I felt the wind rush through me as I fell and then I was surrounded by warmth. 

"Huh is this what death feels like?" The informant asked out loud

"Izaya-kun"

'That voice it seems so familiar...' 

The informant opened his eye only to be face to face with a pissed off blond in a bartender getup, and what is this? Is that a hint of worry in his eyes? No, it can't be. 

"You idiot!" The blond shouted and before Izaya could reply he was engulfed in a hug.

'The strongest man in Ikebukuro hugging his worst enemy? How absurd' the informant thought 

"Never do that again." he heard the blond say, 

"Why did you save me?"Izaya asked.  
Shizuo pulled back to look Izaya in the eye 

"No ones allowed to hurt you but me, got it?" 

"That still doesn't answer my question!" the informant shot back.

Shizuo then lifted Izaya's chin up so he'd look at him and his eyes softened as he saw dried up tears covering Izaya's face 

"And because you have so much to live for...Izaya" 

"Idiot!" said man shouted and buried his face in the crook of Shizuo's neck 

"All I ever have done was ruin peoples lives why would you want me to live?! Do you want me to ruin more peoples lives!" 

It started to rain down on them both "

You're such a one-celled protozoan!" he cried out, tears freely streaming down his face again 

'Ha, crying in front of Shizu-chan, I really am weak.' 

"No Izaya you're more than that," he said in a calm voice which confused and angered Izaya even more 

"Name one-time Shizuo! one time!" 

The blond then cupped his face "You helped me feel alive" 

Before the informant could reply he locked their lips into a soft yet passionate kiss. 

'What's he doing? Stop, he's my enemy, why is he doing this to me?' 

Izaya closed his eye and kissed back 'stupid protozoan....' 

After a while, the two enemies broke apart leaving a somewhat feeling of loss.

"Izaya..."

"Shizu-chan..."

They just stared at each other for a while until Shizuo finally broke the silence.

"We should go to Shinra's to check your injuries," Shizuo said awkwardly 

"Y-yeah" Shizuo then picked Izaya up bridal style and they started making their way to Shinra's.

 

Shinra's apartment

 

"Celty how was your search for Izaya?" the underground doctor asked the headless carrier.

[Still no sign of him, I'm worried more than ever I mean look at him he looked scared and severally injured and not to mention his wrapped up eye...] Celty typed in distress 

[What could have happened to him? is he okay? Will he ever be the same? what if] Shinra stopped Celty from typing anymore

"I really don't know Celty I mean everyone has started searching for him now, you, me, Mikado, Simon, that Anri girl, Shiki, and even Shizuo 

[Yeah I heard even Kida and the yellow scarves were searching for him] 

"Damn it I'm worried as hell why does he have to be such an idiot!" Shinra's sudden outburst startled Celty since he rarely got angry 

"Sorry, my dear I'm just worried" 

She rubbed little circles on his back

[He's Izaya though right? He can come out of anything right?] before Shinra could reply there was a soft knock at the door.

[I'll get it]

She opened the door and froze in place thinking 'I-Izaya?'

"Celty what's wrong?"

He also froze in place "Izaya?" 

"Sheesh, a simple hello would have been nice but reminding me of my...deformity is not really helping" Izaya snapped as he hopped away from Shizuo and invited himself in, shivering a little.

Celty ran to go get some towels and blankets for both of them as Shizuo and Shinra made their way to the couch too. "S-sorry it's just been a while since I've seen you." Shinra apologized making Izaya roll his eye and say "yes yes it's been almost four months now big deal"

"Well Shinra we came here to get Izaya's...injuries checked and cleaned if needed," Shizuo said quickly 

"Oh, of course, follow me then" 

They went to a whiteish gray room with a simple bed and medical supplies near it. "Sit down Izaya" he obeyed "Okay first we should get you two dried up, Celty we're in here!" 

Celty appeared a few seconds later with towels and handed one to Shizuo and two to Izaya 

"Thanks, Celty," Shizuo said just drying his hair while Izaya did the same as he wrung out his clothes 

"Now Izaya you don't have to do that since you have to take your clothes off so I can examine you," Shinra said in a professional voice Izaya tensed at first but looked over at Shizuo and sighed then took his clothes off slowly until he was just in his shirt and boxers.

"Now Izaya I meant all clothing," Shinra said 

"Yeah and don't worry I'll kick Shinra's ass if he tries anything," Shizuo said making Izaya chuckle a bit when he started lifting up his shirt but his fingertips brushed against the scars they gave him and he stopped immediately. There was only the sound of the rain pouring outside as everyone stared at Izaya suspiciously 

[I'll wait outside] Celty typed thinking that he didn't want to undress in front of her and walked to the other room

But Izaya still stayed frozen almost scared to blink making Shizuo and Shinra worry 

"Izaya?" Shinra said waving his hand in front of the informant's face

Then Shizuo stomped over and pulled Izaya's shirt up quickly making Izaya let out a startled squeak. They both gasped and stared at the many cuts littered almost everywhere and a few of them had words like Whore, Trash, Skank, etc. 

"Izaya what happened?" Shinra asked cautiously making Izaya look at the ground in shame 

"Uh, Shizuo I think you should leave while I examine him" Shinra suggested 

"W-what why?!" 

"Because I don't want you to get more pissed if you see anything else" he pointed out and Shizuo finally noticing that he was on the brink of rage left.

"Alright Izaya, can I examine you now?" 

Said man nodded slowly and took the rest of his clothes off letting Shinra disinfect and bandage anything that needed to be but then he said something that made Izaya visibly tense 

"Um, I'm gonna need to check your prostate" 

Izaya blushed furiously but obeyed to get it done and over with. 

Shinra gasped "Izaya did they...." 

Izaya didn't want to hear anymore and said softly "Yeah they did..." 

It was quiet as Shinra had to sew back up his prostate from all the sexual abuse then he gave Izaya some dry clothes he had ready on a chair. 

"Now the last thing I need is to check your eye," Shinra said as Izaya put on the last of the clothing 

"You better be prepared though Shinra...it is pretty grotesque"

"What do you mean?" 

"It's gone I don't have a left eye anymore, they cut it out and...yeah"

"O-oh thanks for the warning," he said as he peeled off the bandages and sucked in a huge breath as he saw bits of semen around the eye

"Just hurry up...please," Izaya said desperately and Shinra quickly cleaned the socket sewed it up and bandaged doing his best not to faint.

They both walked out and Shizuo and Celty both looked up

[Is he okay, what happened?] 

"Izaya?" 

Izaya smiled lightly "I'm fine and I don't really wanna talk about it but I told Shinra so ask him," Izaya said and grabbed one of the blankets Celty brought in 

"The guest room is the second door to the left am I correct?" 

Celty nodded and Izaya went to go to sleep.

 

"Well, what did he say?" 

"Well first you better promise not to go on a rampage and wreck me and Celty's apartment," Shinra said quickly 

"Alright I promise" 

[Now tell us!] 

"Well Izaya was held captive for the last 3 months and well they've been abusing and raping him...he said at least 7 or so men raped him every day and when he tried to escape" 

Shinra paused looking at the two who were tense with shock and Shizuo was holding back his anger for these men who hurt HIS Izaya as Celty urged Shinra to continue 

"They caught him and cut out his eye and fucked his socket then wrapped it back up saying that he was disgusting" 

Shizuo was fuming with rage now but somehow managed to suppress it waiting for Shinra to continue 

"He had scars scattered nearly everywhere as you caught a glimpse of Shizuo," he said looking at the said man then looked at Celty 

"Some had words like Whore, Slut, Trash, Skank" 

Celty thought to herself 'what kind of people would do such a thing?' 

"He said when he finally managed to escape they probably would have killed him if Chickage and his gang didn't come" 

[Wait who's Chickage?] 

"The one we saw on that dollars video, he was Izaya's old friend." 

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore, now that he knew which gang hurt Izaya and now that he knew how much torture they put him through he wanted to kill them. 

Shizuo got up anger clearly visible on his features and growled out "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill" 

[Shizuo calm down!] 

"I'm gonna kill em dead! then kill them again and again and again!" 

He stormed out leaving a distressed Shinra standing there and a panicking Celty going after them so she can at least make sure he doesn't get killed. 

"Kill kill kill kill kill kill" Shizuo kept repeating his deadly mantra as Celty caught up with her motorcycle/horse 

[Shizuo I am not letting you go alone!] 

"Kill kill kill" he continued repeating as he got on her bike when she motioned for him to sit on then a helmet made of Celty's black smoke appeared on him and he started bouncing a little with anger 

"I really hate violence but it's people like those who make me use them, kill kill, kill, kill, kill" 

[Save it for them Shizuo] Celty typed a little nervously and started to drive to the warehouse that Izaya was held captive and Shizuo repeated to himself one last time 

 

"I'M GONNA KILL EM DEAD!"... 'for Izaya' he added the last part in his head


	6. I hate violence

I was blinded with rage. All I could think about was KILLING the men who put Izaya through that hell. They abused, raped, and even cut out his eye for god sake! They are definitely gonna pay for what they have done to him. 

Celty came with me though, I think she typed something about making sure I don't get hurt 

'Ha like I'm the one who's gonna get hurt.' 

[We're here.] Celty typed hesitantly

I smirked, I bet I looked like a psychopath when I did but I couldn't help it. I was out for revenge. 

I quickly got off Celty's bike then she quietly sped off to find somewhere nearby to hide just in case things got too out of hand, even though it's them who will probably get hurt. 

I stalked up to the warehouse and knocked down the door that was on the side to see a plain room and I could smell a hint of cigarettes too.

"That dame gang really did a number on us didn't they" I heard a voice say somewhere a bit farther away.

"That asshole Chikage's gang right?" 

"Yeah we almost had that slutty Informant too." 

I quietly walked closer to the voices wanting to hear more of the conversation and so I can definitely kill them.

"Hey boss what were we gonna do with him if we did catch him?" 

"We'd kill him of course, which we'll still do when we catch him." What I guess is the boss answered the other person only pissing me off more as I stopped in front of a steel door and before I kicked it down I heard something that really pushed me over my limit.

"That's to bad he was a pretty good fuck." 

I kicked the door down with all my might making it lodge into the wall. Now that caught everyone's attention as they all now turned towards me and I swear one of them pissed themselves when someone stuttered "I-It's Shizuo Heiwajima!" 

Then before they could say or do anything else I attacked the closest person to me, slamming their face into the wall, knocking them out instantly.

"Don't just stand there attack!" the leader shouted and his gang quickly, almost in a panic like motion pulled out weapons like guns, metal bats, and crowbars and started attacking me.

I quickly ducked out of the way punching a few in the face knocking them out or maybe even killing them.

"I hate violence but it's bastards like you's that make me use it" I used my famous line then with that small warning I went all out, not even caring that I was getting shot at because I snapped their guns to pieces in mere seconds anyway.

All I could see was red. 

I finally got to the leader after I beat everyone else up and saw him cowering in fear.

'some leader...' I thought then lifted him up so we were face to face.

"So you like torturing people huh?" I nearly growled out and to my surprise, he smirked at me and said in a cocky voice said "Only A certain informant gets the pleasure of my special treatment" his smirk widened into a grin "And I don't regret anything I did to him, he deserved every second of it." 

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted and slammed his head against the floor over and over again but he still had that damn grin on his face almost like Izaya's but even more psychotic.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE GOD DAMN IT!" I kept saying as I repeatedly slammed his face against the concrete floor until a pair of shadows wrapped around my arms and stopped me making me shoot my head back to see the headless women and I glared at her 

"Why the hell did you stop me?!" 

She pulled out her PDA still keeping her shadows securely wrapped around me and wrote [I think that's enough you got your revenge] 

"Enough?! it won't be enough until I see him dead! don't you remember what he did to Izaya?!" 

[Shizuo you're not like this you'd never kill anyone] 

I stood up and looked directly at her letting her words sink in then when I felt that I was calm enough I started looking around the room seeing blood almost everywhere and I shook with horror and anger at myself for doing this as the word 'monster' echoed through my head 

"You can let me go now Celty," I said with shaky breath and she gave me one last look before her shadows disappeared. 

She then slowly walked up to me and wrote [We should go back to Shinra's you're bleeding] 

"Are you sure that's my blood?" I asked hesitantly 

she quickly typed [Well I do see some bullet holes in you so yeah.] 

I sighed not wanting to talk anymore and we both got on her bike and made our way to Shinra's.

 

'-Shinra's place-'

 

Celty opened the door and went to wash the blood off her as Shinra started attacking me with questions like "My god did Celty get hurt? did you kill them? what happened to you?"

"Can you just fix me up, I really don't wanna talk about it" 

We didn't say anything else as he quickly fixed up my wounds then I took a shower after Celty was done and thought to myself while I was in there 'what did I do I was blinded by rage I could have killed them!' 

I got out and put some clothes on then went to go check on Izaya. 

He was sleeping or so I thought because when I sat on the edge I heard him say "You attacked them didn't you?" 

I looked over at him and softly replied "yeah" 

There was a long pause before he added: "Then you got hurt then right?" 

"Yeah I got seven bullet holes, two in my stomach, three in my arm, and two in my leg but I'm fine."

He quickly sat up and we locked eyes before he tackle hugs me and shouted: "You stupid protozoan one-celled amoeba! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

I couldn't help but smile a little "I didn't know you cared so much" I teased which earned me a glare and a light smack on the shoulder.

"Idiot I just want to be the one that takes you down!"

I could tell he was lying but I was in a much better mood thanks to him 

'Ha who knew after all the years of pissing me off he'd be the one to make me happy when I'm at my lowest' 

"Or I'll be the one to take YOU down" I shot back then pinned him onto the bed and hovered over him with a smirk plastered on my face as he blushed and said "I'd like to see you try" and after he said those words I captured his lips into a fiery kiss making him moan and shiver beneath me making me hard. 

"Izaya" 

"mmm Shizu-chan" 

"open your mouth for me" 

He obeyed and I slipped my tongue into his warm cavern and our tongues battled for dominance and soon I won and I started turning Izaya into a moaning mess. We pulled away from each other leaving a small string of saliva which I quickly wiped away and he looked at me with lust in his eyes making me even harder and moaned out 

"Shizuo"

I soon slipped my hands under his shirt and teased and pinched his nipples making him moan louder. I then slowly started to pull down his pants as we both stared into each other's lust filled eyes

As Shizuo was pulling Izaya's pants down Shinra walked in to check on Izaya and said loudly "Um what are you guys doing?!"

The two quickly pulled away and stared at Shinra, Shizuo in shock and Izaya was glaring at him

then Izaya said: "Shinra you cock block" and then quickly slipped away from under Shizuo and rolled on his side to go to sleep for real this time.

"Damn it Shinra!" Shizuo said getting up 

"H-hey sorry I didn't know but you shouldn't be having sex right now anyway" 

"Why not?" 

Shinra quickly motioned them both to leave and they went to the other guest room "His rectum still needs to heal" Shinra said quickly 

"I knew that!" 

"O-oh then what were you gonna do? You know what nevermind I don't wanna know" 

Shizuo quickly lied down and rolled away from Shinra repeating "cock block" Shinra sighed and walked to his bedroom with Celty and went to sleep right after he read a message on Celty's PDA.

[You broke the hearts of many fangirls Shinra...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little cringy with Shizuo and Izaya already trying to do it but hey it's kinda humorous too


	7. Kidnapping

I woke up feeling refreshed and dare I say contentedly.

'hmm it seems I woken up before everyone else' 

I got out of bed and pondered on if I should make breakfast or not and I decided why not, I mean without them I'd probably be dead so it's the least I can do. I walked into the kitchen and decided to make Tamagoyaki. I started cooking it carefully folding the eggs and sweetening Shizuo's half since I know he likes sweet things. after I was done I grabbed 4 plates and carefully placed each egg on a plate then made miso soup for everyone too then I placed the bowels and chopsticks down making sure everything is perfect 

'Hey don't judge I just wanna make an amazing breakfast!' 

I then started to wake everybody up. 

[good morning Izaya]Celty typed and stretched her arms out only for Shinra to come darting out and wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck making large puffs of smoke to come out of her neck from surprise. 

Celty then started blushing in her own way and jabbed him in the stomach then wrote [Idiot you scared me!] 

"Sorry, my love I just couldn't resist" Shinra stated sheepishly.

Shizuo then walked in on the small couple and Izaya and then looked over at the table and saw the Tamagoyaki with a side of Miso soup 

"Hey you made breakfast," Shizuo said then gave Izaya a quick peck on the lips which in turn made Celty stop paying attention to Shinra and look at Shizuo and internally fangirl at the show of affection then she wrote on her PDA [Is it true?!] 

"True what?" Shizuo asked his headless friend

[That you and Izaya love each other now!~] 

"Well, I guess you can say that," Shizuo said, "Now let's eat." 

After breakfast Izaya got a phone call "Um I'll be right back" Izaya said as he walked into the other room and answered it. 

"Shiki-san it's been awhile, how may I be of service?" 

"Ah so the rumors are false then" he heard Shiki say calmly 

"Rumors?" 

"That you were kidnapped by a gang, raped, and killed" Izaya tensed but kept his voice calm 

"The first two rumors are actually true" 

"Oh is that why you weren't in work for so long" 

'is Shiki-san shocked?' 

"Yes" 

"Well, I'm glad you're fine because I need you to gather some important information from the Russian mafia for me" 

"Ah, because I'm one of the only ones who can speak fluent Russian am I correct?" 

"Precisely" 

"What exactly am I looking for?" 

"Just get the briefcase that is supposed to be full of our rival's weak points in the system so we can stay the top mafia group, understand?" 

"Of course Shiki-san I'm the best informant in Shinjuku and maybe even in all of Japan," Izaya said full of pride 

"Good" 

"When do you want me to pick up the case?" 

"2:00 p.m and make sure no one else knows about this or it will make things much more difficult for you" 

"Got it Shiki-san well I gotta go now bye-bye~," he said in a singsong voice and hung up.

He went back in with the others and plopped down next to Shizuo.

"Who was that?" the blond asked curiously 

"Oh just my boss making sure I'm okay," Izaya said casually then smirked at him "getting possessive now huh Shizu-chan" 

"So what if I am got a problem with that?!" 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck "Not at all"

 

'-1:45 p.m-'

 

"Well I gotta go," Izaya said 

[And where are you going?] 

"Hey I'm still an informant so I'm gonna do what I do best and gather information" and with that, the information broker left and started heading to the place where he is supposed to meet the Russians.

'Hmm this is a pretty shady place' Izaya thought 

When he got there then he smiled respectively when he saw the Russians approach him then the leader said in Russian "Are you the info broker Izaya Orihara?"

"Yes I am, do you have the briefcase?"

"Shiki gave you the password right?" 

"смертельной гадюка" 

"Ah here you go then" they handed him the briefcase and they went there separate ways.

'That went better than expected' Izaya thought to himself then called Shiki 

"I have the briefcase now what do you want me to do with it?" 

"There is someone to pick it up at Ikebukuro's east gate" 

"Alright" 

He dropped the briefcase off and sighed 

'this turned out to be a boring turn of events oh I wish I could have stayed with Shizu-chan instead' 

he touched his bandaged eye and sighed again 'I swear those Russians couldn't even look me in the eye because of this' 

He kept walking down the street it was pretty late now it was nearing 9:00 p.m 

'ah time sure does fly fast' 

He then heard footsteps and he peaked back with his only eye but saw nothing.

'Hmm must be my imagination' 

But when he turned around he felt something hard hit the side of his head where he couldn't see and he fell to the ground and tried to stay conscious but fainted after a few seconds.

The last thing he heard was...

"I found you mister informant"

 

\- '2:30 a.m'-

 

"ah, my head" Izaya groaned out and started to slip back into unconsciousness until he felt a hand caressing his inner thigh and his eye quickly snapped open to be face to face with the person who raped him the most, The leader.

"Ah mister informant it's been a while hasn't it?" 

"N-no" 

"No?" 

"Let me go...please" 

"hahaha now, why would I do that?" 

"I'll give you whatever you want just let me go," Izaya said with shaky breath trying so hard not to break down.

"But what if I want you?" 

Izaya gasped when his lips were attacked and a finger started probing his healing hole then the man pulled away.

"You know we never got to properly introduce ourselves," he said grinning 

"What's your name mister informant-san?" 

"You're sick!" 

He slapped the raven-haired info broker 

"That's very impolite now tell me your name please," he said please a little too sweet for Izaya's liking but then since he didn't want to get hit again he said "It's Izaya Orihara" 

'you sick bastard' 

"Nice to meet you Izaya" 

He added another finger to Izaya's hole and started scissoring him "My names Katashi Ishikawa" 

He ripped off the informant's jeans then forcefully spread his legs apart and smiled like a mad man as he entered Izaya in one swift thrust making him cry out in pain.

 

"Let's have some fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> смертельной гадюка is supposed to mean deadly viper but I might have mistranslated it so if I did please do tell me so I can fix it
> 
> Katashi means Firm or hard and Ishikawa means rock river. That's just a little fun fact I'd like to add in


	8. Katashi Ishikawa

Hello, my name is Katashi Ishikawa, I'm a 27-year-old who really has nothing left to lose. 

My wife left me for cheating ha that bitch was cheating first. I even suspected it so I went online and found an info broker in Shinjuku named Izaya Orihara

I knew he was one of the best and so a few days later he gives me a call and I figure out that my wife was cheating on me with a guy she met in a club that one night she came home late.

Then that whore had the nerve to kick me out saying I was too much to handle and that I was a psycho so I, in turn, became just that then well haha let's just say she's gone...forever.

And well I had to live at this abandoned warehouse where I decided to start a gang. It was small at first but after we stole weapons from places like the Yakuza our gang grew bigger and bigger until we were one of the best. And it was all thanks to that info broker. 

Soon I started to slowly fall in love with him, I became obsessed and kept track of everything he does and started doing research about to see his likes and dislikes and well everything else even though I didn't get much information since he is quite the private guy. 

Oh, how I wanted to make him mine and see him writhing under me begging for mercy as I thrust into him ahahaha.

Then one day the opportunity finally came upon me when I saw him walking home distracted and so I told him to come with us after swinging a bat at him then he had the nerve to slice my face. But I forgive him after all I do love him. when we had him to the ground we knocked him out with chloroform then we put him in the backseat of my car and took him to the warehouse where we stripped his cute little fuckable body and tied him to a metal chair. You know the rest from there.

 

Present

 

Katashi thrust into the Informant over and over again making him scream in pain as he said over and over to the informant "You're mine" 

Soon he came inside him for the third time then finally pulled out and looked at the informants face that was covered in tears and semen.

"Wasn't that fun?" he said in a sickly sweet voice 

"N-no" the informant replied softly since his throat was sore from all that screaming 

"I thought you wanted to kill me" 

"That's only what I told my gang so I don't have to share you with anyone my love" 

"Why me?" he said in a shaky voice

"Because I love you" 

"This isn't love..." 

"There are many kinds of love, mister informant" he caressed his cheek and softly rubbed his thumb against Izaya's bandaged eye making said person flinch from the slight pain 

"Besides you love humans right?" he said with a grin 

Now fully erect again he shoved his cock back inside Izaya and said, "let's have some more fun shall we."

 

' -Shizuo's POV-'

 

I just got finished work and waved goodbye to Tom and Vorona then started heading back to Shinra's and Celty's place. When I got back it was really late and everyone looked asleep so I went to go check on Izaya but when I walked in there was no sight of him,I started to get worried until I heard the front door open and I dashed out and yelled: "Izaya is that you?" 

But then I saw Celty who quickly whipped out her PDA and wrote [I thought he was with you] 

then I was worried and pissed of when I remembered that he had to a job for his boss so then I quickly looked at Celty and asked: "Hey Celty can you drive me somewhere?" 

[Where to?] 

I told her where the Yakuza gang is and that it was for Izaya and soon we were there. I told Celty to go back to Shinra's so she won't get hurt then I stormed up to where I was pretty sure Shiki lived and knocked on the door. Soon Shiki answered a bit confused and let me in and lit up a cigarette 

"What brings you here Shizuo?" the man in the white suit asked 

"Where the hell is Izaya?!" 

"How should I know?" 

"You bastard it's your fault he's not home!" 

"Now Shizuo calm down" 

One of Shiki's bodyguards spoke up, "I think I know what happened to him." 

I looked at the guy and said: "Well then tell me!" 

He looked a little scared and said "Some guy with brown hair and gray eyes took him" 

"WHAT?!" I shouted then quickly got up and darted to the warehouse where I beat the shit out of that damn guy 

'I'm gonna kill him for sure!' I thought as I busted down the wall leading to a simple looking room

 

'-Izaya's POV-'

I was on all fours as Katashi put a gag ball in my mouth to keep me quite and shoved a bunch of vibrating anal beads inside me then put a cock ring on me as he had that sadist look on his face and said "Now be a good dog and try not to make a big mess" 

I groaned in response then we both heard a loud crash nearby "Looks like the prince is coming for his princess" he said mockingly then shoved an anal butt plug that had a dogs tail on the end and smiled at his work as he watched me writhe in pain and forced pleasure

"Just what I was hoping for," he said and cocked a gun at me 

"Don't worry I won't kill you unless he attacks" We both heard footsteps coming closer than the large metal door was kicked down revealing a pissed of blond then Katashi said low enough for only me to hear 

"Let the game begin."


	9. Let the game begin

I kicked the door down with all my might and when the dust cleared over I look up to see two grey eyes and one red eye staring at me. 

I looked at Izaya and saw how his face was covered in cum and tears and noticed how he was shaking violently as if he were in deep pain and I also noticed the gag ball and a tail like thing inside him. 

I was more than pissed off, I was on the brink of snapping with rage. 

I started walking towards that Katashi guy until he said "Take one more step closer and I'll shoot our little damsel in distress here" 

That's when I noticed the gun pointed at Izaya's head and halted 

"What kind of sick shit are you trying to pull?" I growled out making him smirk 

"You see Shizuo we both want something and we'd do anything to get it" 

I was getting angrier by the second so I glared at him and asked: "What the hell are you talking about dead man?!" 

Said man chuckled a bit and said "Don't you see? We both want Izaya for ourselves but there is one thing standing in our way...each other" 

Then that son of a bitch leaned down and started touching MY Izaya making him moan a little as he pushed the tail like thing a bit deeper inside him making Izaya shake furiously.

"You see." he then looked back up at me still smirking "We both love him" 

"You sick twisted bastard this is not love!" "

"Hahahahaha does a monster like you even know what love is?" 

I took a step closer and he cocked the gun back at Izaya's head 

"Didn't I warn you earlier" he then said mockingly "Shizu-chan" 

"No one except Izaya is allowed to call me that!" I shouted at him 

"Now on to more important matters" he suddenly said "I'll give you a chance to have Izaya for yourself if you cooperate" 

"Why should I listen to you?!" 

"Because you really have no other option" 

I glared at him more as if I could kill him like that but that only works in cartoons so I said "FINE" 

"Good, now Shizuo let's play a little game of life or death" 

"What is this about?!" 

"Russian Roulette, a game of life and death. One bullet to the head and either of us is dead" he then brought two chairs down and we sat then he took another gun and placed one bullet inside then spun the revolver then pushed it back in and pointed it at my head then asked, "you feeling lucky?" 

"Just get on with it already," I noticed Izaya in the background, his eye wide and scarred then Katashi shot.

 

Third person POV

 

Shizuo felt a slight sting on his left shoulder then noticed it was bleeding and that a bullet was lodged into his shoulder

He looked back at Katashi who said simply "I didn't want our game to end that quickly" 

He then put his hands in his pocket and said "This is Cyanide, The poison that can kill you in mere minutes" 

He opened it up and walked towards Izaya who tried to back away until he was halted by the gun being pointed at him again. "I know I can never beat you Shizuo" 

Said man got up in a panic when he saw Katashi take the gag ball off of Izaya then forced his mouth open 

"You see Shizuo, in the end, neither of us gets what we want"

Shizuo started running towards the calm brown haired man and the wide-eyed informant but he was too late. Katashi poured the Cyanide down Izaya's throat and got halfway there until Shizuo punched him with all his might in the back of the head, Killing him instantly.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled in distress then picked him up and started running as fast as he could to Shinra's 

"Don't die on me," he said as Izaya nodded softly but his body started getting colder and colder.

 

Shinra's apartment

 

Shizuo busted down the door frightening both Shinra and Celty 

then Shizuo yelled to Shinra "Shinra help him he's dying from Cyanide poising!" he said in a rushed voice

Shinra went in full doctor mode told him to bring him in a room which was almost like a hospital room.

"Now lay him down quick, who knows how much time he has," Shinra said while getting out his equipment 

"Celty dear can you get the heart monitor?" 

Celty quickly got it then hooked Izaya up to it all now hearing slow beeps then Shinra stuck a needle in Izaya's arm which was hooked up to a blood bag of type 0 to transmit blood then he started working on getting the poison out. Beep Beep Beep Beep was all they had to know Izaya was alive and also the short labored breath.

"Come on Izaya stay with me," Shinra said getting out the last of the poison. 

Then he sewed Izaya back up and they all sighed in relief until...

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP


	10. Dead?

The three just stood there in utter silence, the only thing they could here was BEEEEEEEEEEEP. 

"H-he's dead..." Shinra finally uttered barely above a whisper. 

Shizuo then shook his head frantically in denial "he can't be dead he just can't!" 

[Shizuo calm down] Celty tried to comfort her friend but he just lightly pushed her away and ran to Izaya's side 

"Come on Izaya you can't be dead...where's the cunning bastard I know who can get take a convenience store trash can to the head and get up like it was nothing" he started crying as he rubbed slow circles on the lifeless informant's palm 

"Where's The Izaya I know who was like a-a God! come on Izaya God's can't die so you can't die either!" he shouted desperately as his two friends could only stand there and witness the beast of Ikebukuro break down in front of them.

"Damn it Izaya how could something like that kill you if it probably wouldn't even kill me?!" he nearly screamed out in despair, and that's when it clicked he looked at Izaya's lifeless face and said softly with tears still streaming down on his face 

"You're only human..." he caressed Izaya's cheek then added, "And I'm a monster..." 

He slowly got up and stared down at Izaya and said low enough that only Izaya and he would have been able to here 

"I'm sorry" 

He then turned away from Izaya afraid that he might break down again.

"I'm going home..." Shizuo then said as he slowly made his way out with his head down and softly wiped away his tears.

"You gonna be okay Shizuo? Do you want Celty to drive you home?" Shinra asked following him, Celty right next to him.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you guys later okay?" Shizuo said as he made his way out of the apartment complex. When the blond was out he lit up a cigarette and started walking around Ikebukuro.

 

Shizuo's POV

 

'Ikebukuro's quiet without you around' I thought to myself as I finished my third cigarette and started lighting the fourth one when I heard Simon's voice in the distance shouting "Eat Russia sushi! Sushi good yes, get 25% off on our new sushi Nasha Rasha!" 

Simon the spotted me and said "Shizuo it's been awhile, eat sushi, sushi makes you strong" 

I started to remember the times Simon forced me and Izaya to eat sushi together back in high school and I couldn't help but smile at the memory but feel sadder now that I can never get the chance to do anything with Izaya again.

"Shizuo sad?" Simon then asked looking at me then added: "I haven't seen Izaya around lately either is he fine?" 

I looked up at Simon and said softly "He's dead." 

He was taken aback and asked, "Is that why Shizuo sad?" 

"Yeah, now I gotta run see you around" I waved softly and started heading towards my apartment complex. 

When I arrived I got a few texts messages from Tom that said: [Are you okay? You feeling up for work tomorrow]

I felt guilty about not answering Tom so I quickly texted [Yeah I was just feeling a little under the weather but I'll be there] I sent it then changed out of my bartender clothes into a simple white T-shirt and boxers then went to sleep.

 

Shizuo's Dream

 

"Izaya I-is that you?"

A shadow like figure was standing there in the distance and then started heading to an alleyway.

"Wait!" Shizuo followed the figure who was now laughing mockingly at him like Izaya used to do in the past 

"I said wait!" he grabbed the figure's hand and soon he found himself in the hospital like room Izaya was in before he died.

He looked there and saw the lifeless informant in the bed. He then looked to the right and saw a perfectly fine Izaya starring at him and smiling.

"W-what the hell is going on?!" Shizuo asked confused and a bit pissed 

The informant chuckled and walked towards Shizuo and wrapped his arms around him 

"Shizu-chan are you really this dense even in your dreams?" Izaya asked with a smile still plastered on his face 

"I am not dense!" he shouted but wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and rested his head on Izaya's.

"And if this is a dream then your not real..." 

"On the contrary, I am very much real Shizu-chan" 

"Huh?" 

"I just learned that souls do exist, isn't that fantastic!" 

Shizuo looked up wide-eyed and said, "W-wait Izaya it's really you?" 

Izaya brushed a strand of hair out of Shizuo's face 

"Yeah it is" 

"B-but you're dead" Shizuo then said making Izaya's smile grow wider 

"Actually I'm very much alive Shizu-chan" 

"How?! your heart stopped and everything!" 

Izaya chuckled "That's what confused me too but my soul is still alive so technically I'm still alive, You just need to find a way to put my soul back in my body."Izaya said 

"But how am I supposed to do that when I don't even know where to start?" 

Izaya kissed Shizuo's cheek and said casually "This city is filled with mystical creatures and mysteries, put the pieces together and you might find an answer" 

"You know I can't I'm just a dumb brute!" Shizuo said as if he lost all hope already making Izaya give a look of determination.

"Think carefully Shizuo, mystical creatures." 

"Celty?" 

"That's a good start" Shizuo then noticed Izaya deep in thought then his eyes lit up 

"Celty's head!" 

"h-huh?" 

"In my office, in the bookshelf is Celty's head...perhaps the key to bringing back a soul is to wake it up!" 

"B-but how?" He saw everything start to disappear including Izaya 

"Wait, Izaya how do I do it?!"

 

'-End Dream-'

 

Shizuo woke up quickly and looked around and heard the buzzing of his alarm. He growled at it than nearly smashed the damn thing into pieces until it turned off.

"Gah right work, but Izaya?!" 

He took a quick shower and freshened up a bit then put on his bartender get up he got from his brother Kasuka. 

"I'll just beat the shit out of everyone then head to Izaya's apartment"

He started working unfortunately for the people who didn't give up the money right away Shizuo beat them to an inch of there life until they handed Tom the money. When work was done Shizuo said a quick goodbye to Tom and Vorona and nearly started running towards Izaya's apartment complex. He then busted down the door and started rummaging through the bookshelves a.k.a throwing books out of the way in search of Celty's head until he was interrupted by a woman with long dark brown hair who asked: "What are you doing?" 

He then looked at her and remembered Izaya saying he had a secretary that one time they were talking "Hey, are you Izaya's secretary?"

"Yes, why?" 

"Then you know where Celty's head is then right?!" Naime looked at him shocked 

"How did you know about that?" 

"No time to explain just give it to me!" 

She slowly and cautiously removed 3 books revealing a liquid container 

"Thanks," Shizuo said and picked it up looking at it closely all he could really see was greenish blue liquid until he looked closer and saw Celty's head,

 

Smiling...


	11. Bringing back a soul

I couldn't help but stare at Celty's head in awe. I mean it's not every day you get to see a head that functions normally without a body then again it's not every day you see a body function without a head either.

But I have more important things to worry about right now, like how the hell am I supposed to wake it up. 

I thought and thought about what Izaya would do to wake it up, heh he'd probably start a war but I hate violence so that option is definitely out. 

I then finally came up with an idea, if it's Celty's head then I should give it to her and maybe it'll wake up when it's near her. 

With that idea in mind and pretty much no other option I started making my way to Shinra's house even though people kept giving me scared glances which I kinda don't blame them since I was carrying a severed head around like it was a normal thing but what was I supposed to do, hide it in my shirt? I tried to get to Shinra's quick but sadly I ran into Tom who kept glancing back in fourth at me and the head. 

He finally managed to stutter out "S-Shizuo what are you doing with a severed head?!" 

I didn't know how to put it so I decided to tell him the blunt truth even if he might think I'm crazy afterward.

"You know the headless rider right?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well you see,the headless rider is a female who is my friend and well she lives with my doctor/friend, Shinra and this is her head that I need to give to her so that maybe she could wake it up and bring Izaya back to life because his soul is still alive so there is a chance to bring him back to life." 

Tom just stared at me for a while then smiled a bit "If I didn't live in Ikebukuro most of my life I would have thought you were insane." he chuckled a bit "alright but try to keep it more hidden,you wouldn't want the police to catch you cause they sure as hell won't believe it" 

"I know thanks Tom I'll see you later" I took his advice and started walking through alleyways instead of the streets so I won't get seen by many people.

 

Shinra's apartment 

 

I finally made it, I hope it works and if it does it's a win-win for all of us, Izaya comes back to life and Celty gets her head. 

I knocked on the door and Shinra answered and he was immediately shocked to see Celty's head in my possession.

"H-how did you get Celty's head?" he stuttered out making me a little confused.

Shouldn't he be happy that Celty will finally get her head back after so long of her looking for it?

I shook my head and decided to ask him later then I told him about the dream I had and that Celty's head might be the solution to bringing Izaya back to life if we wake it up. 

Shinra pondered over the idea before he reluctantly gave in since he knew I was gonna do it with or without his consent so now we just have to wait for Celty to get back then we'll start. 

Celty finally came back and she quickly froze in place when she saw her head, neither I or Shinra could tell what she was feeling right then until she finally pulled out her PDA and typed [Where did you guys find it?] 

"Shizuo said he found it at Izaya's place," Shinra told her 

[Wait what? Shizuo how did you even figure out where my head was?] 

I then told her about my dream and she nodded softly and started slowly making her way towards her head who's eyelids started to quiver making Celty halt her actions a bit afraid to see her head after all these years.

[So Izaya had my head all this time?] 

"Yeah..." Shinra looked down guilty making Celty look at him surprised 

[It wasn't your fault Shinra you had no way of knowing] 

"But I'm the one who gave it to him" 

[W-what?!] 

"I'm sorry Celty, I was afraid if you'd get your memories back you'd leave me..." 

Celty walked over to him and smacked him in the face 

[You idiot I've been looking for my head for the last twenty years!] 

She then jabbed him in the stomach [And I would never leave you dummy!] 

She then hugged him making him gasp "You're not mad?" 

The Dullahan pulled back and wrote [Of course I am but I love you so let's just bring back Izaya] 

She then opened the lid of the container and carefully pulled out her head until they were face to helmet. Then the head's eyes snapped open and smiled then said softly "Cel-ty..." 

The smoke from the Dullahan's head started moving on its own as it slithered to where Izaya was at then we all heard loud coughing and gasp for air. Celty put her head back in the container for now and we all rushed to the room where we were greeted with Izaya coughing a bit more then he looked up at us then looked at me and smirked.

 

Third person POV

 

Izaya was sitting up as he smirked at Shizuo then said "I told you my plan would work" 

Shizuo rushed over to Izaya and engulfed him into a warm hug."Damn it I missed you!" 

Izaya hugged back then added, "No one can kill the great Izaya Ohihara!" 

Shizuo smiled at that then cupped his face "Yeah no one..." he then softly kissed the raven on the lips then pulled away when they both needed air 

Then Celty walked up to them and knelt down and wrote [I'm glad you're alright and um thanks for keeping my head safe for me] 

Shinra then said "It's a miracle that you survived but its all thanks to my dear Celty" 

[W-what? It wasn't all me, if it weren't for Shizuo I wouldn't even have my head] 

She then looked at Shizuo and then typed [Thank you]

"No problem, what are friends for right?" 

They all smiled and Izaya said, "Looks like this turned out to be a happy ending after all..."

 

A month from now

 

Celty decided to keep her head hidden since she just wasn't ready yet and she and Shinra soon settled down together and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Izaya went back to doing his job and pestering Shizuo and all went back to normal...at least to the public eye.

 

Shizuo's apartment

 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" a blond haired man asked the raven underneath him who was completely naked 

"Come on Shizu-chan I'm starting to think you're not ready" 

Shizuo gave him a small glare then pulled off his boxers then pulled out a bottle of lube and coated his three fingers with it 

"Spread your legs for me" 

"With pleasure," Izaya said seductively as he spread his legs making Shizuo blush then add a finger inside of Izaya's tight pink hole then he started pushing it in and out 

"Ah ah, Shizu-chan!" Izaya moaned loudly when Shizuo hit his prostate encouraging him to add another finger.

In and out faster and faster until Izaya was a moaning mess and was practically begging Shizuo to put it in 

"Oh please, Shizu-chahhh-n just fuck me" 

Shizuo didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out his fingers then positioned his cock at Izaya's entrance then slowly pushed inside feeling Izaya's walls clench down on him as if they were trying to pull him in faster. 

"I-Izaya" Shizuo moaned out when he was fully inside wanting nothing more than to thrust into that delightful heat and make his lover cum 

"Ne Shizu-chan start moving" Izaya moaned out as he bucked his hips then Shizuo started moving at a steady rhythm.

Shizuo started looking for Izaya's prostate then he finally found it then started bucking his hips as hard and fast as he could turning Izaya into a moaning mess until 

"Ah, Shizu-ahh I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" 

Shizuo thrust as hard as he could then Izaya's walls clenched tightly around his cock until soon Izaya came on their stomachs and Shizuo came in Izaya. 

They were both a panting mess then they looked into each other's eyes then shared a sweet, long passionate kiss. 

"I love you, Izaya" 

"I love you too, Shizuo..."

 

End


End file.
